CoLu Week 2019
by Brittany Lynn2
Summary: The Thunder Legion have taken on the same mission from the with a couple of extra added people. Nothing ever goes the way it's supposed too, but when they get trapped in a time bubble how will they get out!
1. Chapter 1

CoLu Week 2019 - Placeholder

Presented by Dragonshost and Eien Toku (who have several other screen names)

June 16th - 23rd

Day 1: Thread

Day 2: Legal

Day 3: Foamy

Day 4: Sweater

Day 5: Windy

Day 6: Grain

Day 7: Resonant

Bonus Day: Download


	2. Thread

CoLu Week 2019 is finally here! I am so excited to share this story with you as it has been in the planning stages for months and now it gets to be shared with all my amazing readers! I hope you enjoy this story and please review!

* * *

Cobra fucking hated trains, hated how week his stomach had become while on transportation ever since he powered up after joining the Thunder Legion. He was a fucking Fairy now, a FAIRY! His life had taken a strange twist after the shit that happened with Achnologia, no longer content just to travel the world with Amazon's fucking fiance and his band of merry men. Granted it had been her idea for him to join the guild, but that was beside the damn point.

He'd been trapped, in some form or another, his entire damn life. Born in the tower of heaven after his mother was raped by some random douche-bag, then he was under Brain's thumb, before being thrown in jail, only to escape and find out they were working some other douche-canoe which landed his ass in jail for a second time, and finally he escaped after the council was destroyed. His old team was then caught by the fucking blueberry who had them trying to atone for their sins.

After everything he'd helped out with, surprisingly most of it was by Fairy Tail's side, he needed more than roaming the lands. Didn't help his damn dragon was whining at him to settle the hell down, male or female didn't matter to his damn dragon, so long as they were up for lots of sex. That was another thing that was pissing him off lately, he couldn't just fuck any random chick anymore. His dragon decided it was time to find a mate and he couldn't get hard around just any slut anymore. Fuck his life. Fuck his dragon.

It was the main reason he was fucking testy lately. A month, an entire fucking month, and he hadn't been laid at all. His hands could only do so much before it became boring. Not to mention he was surrounded by a team who was constantly getting laid. The self-proclaimed fairy queen was screwing the 'manliest' of men, Freed was boning the demon, while chuckles was shacked up with the drunk, and their mighty leader was balls deep in the bubblegum princess. He could smell the sex on them and hear the happiness in their souls and dammit all if he didn't want that too.

According to metal face, he had to have skin-on-skin contact with his mate in order for his dragon to determine who that was. Apparently, his dragon had made it fucking clear that bookworm was his mate but he ended up nailing her to a damn tree since he was in another guild with a different set of rules. It gave him a sliver of hope that if someone could love that bag of bolts then someone could love him too. Love, fuck he was getting sappy since becoming a fairy.

"Where the hell is our brave leader anyway?"

"Laxus had some business he needed to handle before joining us. He will be on the next train and will be meeting us for supper at the restaurant in our hotel this evening," Freed answered without looking up from his book. "We are to scope out the town after we meet have our meeting with its mayor to get the details of this mission. It was an incredibly high ranked mission with miniscule information and pays approximately two point five million jewels, per person." Bickslow whistled at the amount. The money for S Class missions still amazed Cobra. Why the hell were they plotting world domination when one could make an actual living being an S or SS Class mage?

"Bossman often meets us a bit later, granted it's usually because Gramps is making him do some kind of paperwork. Can't be the next Master if he's always out on missions."

"Seriously? When when the last time lightning breath actually came on a damn mission with us? He was here when I first joined six months ago to assess how everyone adjusted to me being here, but that's it."

"Technically, we don't need him being here since Bix and Freed are both S Class mages now. It gets his growly ass out of the political game so he can reset, I think." Bickslow cackled at that while Cobra smirked while Evergreen continued to file her nails. "Besides this mission has a special reward, which I'm excited to know what it is."

"Special rewards could be something of rare value or as mundane as food vouchers, don't get your hopes up too high, Evergreen." She huffed and turned slightly away from the poised man. This group was the sanest of all the fairies in the whole damn guild and he often roomed with Bickslow because he couldn't hear the man's soul. No-one knew why but the bookworm and Freed suspected it had to do with the similarities of their soul magics. He didn't care, it just felt fucking good to be able to sleep at night since he was rooming with Bickslow since joining the guild.

"Bickslow would you stop! You're going to ruin it!" Evergreen smacked the seith mage's hand with her fan.

"I can't help it! It's a loose thread on my shirt that's begging to be pulled off," he whined back at her.

"You keep pulling at that thread and it'll become looser and will eventually snag somewhere. Just melt the end for now which will help until you can get it properly fixed. Juvia would be more than happy to show off her sewing skills, that woman is wicked could with clothing and needles."

"Of course she is," Cobra snorted, "bluebell has to sew the stripper into his clothes so he stops showing off what is hers." Evergreen hid her laugh behind her fan, Freed smiled into his magazine, and Bickslow laughed so hard he fell off the bench they were sharing.

_Arriving at Goldame in ten minutes. Passengers who are disembarking here please have your passes ready for your luggage, thank you._

About damn time! His guts hadn't stopped rolling but the brief conversation had helped him to temporarily forget about it. The four of gathered their bags, following Freed who was taking them to their hotel for early check-in. Three room had been booked for five nights since they weren't sure how long this mission was going to take. He was rooming with Bickslow, Laxus and Freed were sharing, and Evergreen was on her own. They threw their bags in the room before they headed off to see the mayor.

"Welcome Fairy Tail mages. Mayor Tulle is waiting for you in the office, so if you could follow me please." The black haired woman led them to the assigned room, but Cobra was keeping his ears open for any other additional information. "Mayor Tulle, the mages from Fairy Tail are here."

"Wonderful, please have a seat. Can I offer you any coffee, tea, or water?"

"No thank you, Mayor Tulle," Freed politely declined as he sat in one chair, Evergreen in the other, which left him and Bickslow to lean against the bookcase. "We would like to discuss the mission you posted in the guild, as there were few details pertaining to what is happening."

"Of course. It's quite an oddity I have to say. We have a gambling ring circulating the city, prizes range from rare animals to black market drugs to magical enhancing potions, all of which are highly illegal. Our local police have been unsuccessful in capturing anyone from the group, but we know there is a different location every night. This will be the fourth night in our town."

"This is quite troublesome. Do you have any more clues or information to go on?" Freed inquired as the Mayor drummed his fingers on the rich redwood of his desk.

"There is roughly a half-mile radius where people have been experiencing certain . . . personality changes."

"Mayor Tulle," Evergreen smiled politely at the older man, "what kind of changes."

"Well, everyone has reported that for several hours they are forced to be nicer than normal and in certain areas, they're compelled to tell the truth, no matter how small and all the time. By morning everyone is back to normal. It happens in a different location every night."

"We will certainly look into this matter. Just to confirm the payment is two point five million jewels per person with a bonus reward?"

"There is a half million incentive if you can solve this in three days, before our annual summer festival. I also have a celestial key to give to you once the mission has been completed, but Laxus was already aware of this."

"Sorry Mayor Tulle, but Laxus is unable to join us until later and must have forgotten to mention this piece of information."

"No matter. I will entrust the safety of my citizens to you, hopefully, this can be solved before anything bad happens. Cherrie will see you out." He pressed a buzzer and the young woman showed them back out the way they entered.

"Thoughts?" Bickslow asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"A magical item is my hypothesis. Something that is easily moved from each gambling area to another and doesn't pull attention to itself." Freed hummed as he started running through all the possibilities.

"Do you think there is a drug that could be making people speak the truth? Someone trying to get some valuable information?" Evergreen inquired to the team.

"Also plausible."

"Could be an animal," Bickslow added, "we have Exceeds, flying serpents, and Mavis knows what else in Fiore."

"True. It seems we have more questions than answers at this point. Laxus should be arriving in fifteen minutes, so I suggest we head back to the hotel."

"One second," Cobra stopped the team as he peered around the crowd of people. "Someone here knows the location of tonight's meeting. Be right back." He listened in on the soul that was cackling about how much money he was going to make on some potion he had concocted. Cobra pretended to be interested in buying a new jacket as he filtered through the information then headed back to his team.

"Turns out there's an auction happening two nights from now, before the start of the festival. A crap ton of bad guys are looking to sell merchandise and the gambling ring is a way to see who has what. Tonight it's being hosted at some place called the Red Robin at eleven pm."

"Guess we'll need some clubbing clothes. Cana's friend Bacchus has raved about this club to her on several occasions, loads of strippers and happy endings."

"We shall fill Laxus in on everything over our meal." The four of them headed into the restaurant where they found Laxus sitting in a large booth with a mug of beer.

"Yo, Bossman," Bickslow called out, "How was the ride here?"

"Nothing special. What'd you guys find out?" Freed filled him in as they ordered drinks and food. "Red Robin, you say? Did anyone bring clothes for a club?" There were four sets of no's as he pondered for a minute. "I'll be right back." They watched as he headed for the front desk to talk to the woman there who handed him the phone. A brief conversation was had before he rejoined them. "You'll have clothes by the time we're done our meal."

"Damn Bossman, what connections do you have?" The only answer Bickslow received was a smile from the large blonde. Cobra was having one hell of a time reading the lightning slayer, which had never been a problem before. He'd keep his guard up, for now, just in case this man was an imposter.

They ate their meal while idling talking about boring shit. A couple drinks later and they were leaving the booth to make their way back to their rooms since Evergreen stated she needed time to prep. Women. He heard the brunette snicker, hiding her face behind her fan for a moment, but he heard loud and clear where her thoughts were going and couldn't help the smirk that appeared.

"Bix," Laxus looked at seith mage, "Did you know you're leading a trail of thread back to the room?" Bickslow looked behind him to see there was indeed a trail of thread leading from their wood booth to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Told you so!"

"Can it Ever!"


	3. Legal

The five mages were making their way to the Red Robin in silence. They each had their own mission to find information on how to get to the gambling ring. Most of it involved flirting, some talking, and listening. Cobra was fairly confident that he'd be able to find some shady shithead to lead them where they needed to go.

"Can I get you a drink, sugar?" Cobra looked gorgeous pale blue eyes, but couldn't quite place her. Her bubblegum hair color wasn't jogging his memory, but her killer curves . . . he was certain he'd see them before.

"Have any house poison?"

"Poison? As in the kind that'll kill someone?" He wanted to roll his eyes at how ditzy she was being.

"Bleach, acid, rat poison. Any of the above will do."

"Odd, but I will see what I can get for you." Her eyes were twinkling with mischief as she walked about, an extra sway in her step that had him appreciating the view.

"Who the hell was that hottie?"

"Just some waitress. Any luck so far?"

"Nothing," the seith mage's eyes glowed green briefly as he scanned the dancefloor. "There are no extremely evil souls here, none that would bear the taint of a murder or other vile deeds."

"Here I thought joining a legal guild would make all this crap easier."

"Red tape is still red tape."

"Yea, but at least before I could melt it to pieces." The two men smirked at one another.

"Here is you drink sir. A special concoction that I hope you like." Cobra grabbed the glass, taking a decent gulp, eyes going wide with how good it tasted. The high he was experiencing after one taste had his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Damn Cobra. It's that good?"

"Better than anything the demon has come up with. Hey, can I get - where'd she go?" The two men scanned the room as they tried to find the waitress.

"Hey, dude, what's this?" Bickslow picked up a note that was on the table and read it. "Men who can drink that kind of poison deserve the finer things in life. You and your crew have been invited to attend a memorable evening. Bring the token to Room 313B."

"What token?"

"No idea, hopefully, it shows itself soon though."

"Find anything out?" Evergreen sat next to Bickslow with cosmopolitan in hand.

"Cobra got us in."

"Excellent," Freed stated as he tugged at his shirt again.

"How many times do I need to tell you they're supposed to fit tight. Leave nothing to the imagination so it's easier to flirt."

"This is nothing like my regular clothes, Ever."

"Thank Mavis for that." Freed glared at Evergreen who smiled evilly. "You should keep that and wear it for Mira, bet she come undone at the mere sight of you." Cobra snorted into his drink as Bickslow slapped Freed's back urging him to do that. The poor green-haired mage was red everywhere.

"What the hell did you do to Freed?"

"I just suggested that he keep the outfit for Mira." Freed groaned as he hung his head, but the smirk of agreeance was on Laxus' face. "Besides, Cobra got us in."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I got this from a waitress with bubblegum hair," he slid the card over to Laxus. "No idea what the token is referring to though."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, lady." Out of thin air said waitress appeared in front of them. "It's almost time to join the others if you'd follow me please." This chick really did have one fine ass, one he'd to put over his knee and spank over and over. They followed her to the door where she knocked five times in rapid succession. A small hole in the door slid open.

"Password?"

"Legal." The door opened and she beckoned the mages to follow her through the hallway and to a secondary dimly lit club where she showed them to a booth. "May I get you anything to drink?"

"Two beers, scotch on the rocks, a cosmo, and whatever the hell he's having."

"Right away sir." She left to fill their order.

"There's something familiar about her. I just can't quite put my finger on it." Cobra stated as his eyes were still glued to her ass.

"Easy, you don't want to put a finger on it but in it." Bickslow laughed as he dodged the punch from Evergreen.

"More than a finger. Did you see her ass? I want to sink my fangs into that juicy peach." Cobra's dragon wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment which was surprising since she hadn't spoken up in a long ass time.

"Tokens," a voice boomed over the intercom. "Head to the stage."

"What the hell is our token?" Bickslow asked in frustration.

"That would be me, sir." Bickslow's eyes grew wide as she appeared at the table with their drinks. He quickly glanced at Laxus who had let out a growl with that knowledge, weird. "If you'll excuse me." She made her way up to the stage with nine other tokens, which meant there were nine other crews in this establishment. The women handed a single card to some guy by the stage before walking up the stairs.

"Something isn't right," Cobra mentioned as he gazed around the room. "Everyone here is complaining about how this isn't like the other nights."

"Welcome to the Game Room! I would like to thank our lovely tokens for helping everyone out tonight." A round of applause filled the room. "Most of you are wondering why this looks different than the previous nights. The answer is simple, tonight's festivities are vastly different." The voice continued to drone on and on.

"Laxus!" Four heads whipped around to see the bubblegum haired girl grabbing his right shoulder. "It's a trap. They're going to take all the merchandise and . . . shit! Force gate closure!" Everything went black, err well, white. Normally when he gets knocked unconscious the world is a soothing black, not fluorescent white where he wants to cut out his own eyes.

"What is going on?" Cobra heard Evergreen screech. He'd like to know that as well. There were no walls, doors, floor, ceiling - nothing! Everything was white as far as the eye could see.

"Mayor Tulle wasn't being exactly forthcoming in all the information he'd given us," Laxus stated, standing up and looking around at the color white. "I didn't like the way this mission sounded so I hired some extra help." Everyone looked towards their waitress.

"So you hired a pink-haired porn-star from one of your past sexcapades?"

"I resent that, Cobra! Laxus is like my brother, that's just super creepy!"

"Drop the facade, it might help."

"Oh, right!" Pink hair turned blonde while blue eyes turned chocolate, no wonder he knew those killer curves. He'd watched her coming and going so often that he was pretty sure he knew her body better than she did. At least the unclothed parts, the clothed parts are what his fantasies were made up of.

"Cosplayer? What's going on?"

"I was helping Laxus with some paperwork one night when this mission came in. It didn't sit right with him but it wasn't like he could just up and leave to check it out."

"I asked Blondie if she could do a side mission that I'd pay her for, and all she had to do was dig up some dirt on what was really going on."

"I have found out that the Mayor gets a percentage of the profits from the sale every year. However, he learned from his own sources that there was one group that was trying to make off with everything, which meant no money for him. Virgo was able to find a waitress who was going to be working the nights of the gambling and whatnot."

"Blondie came up with a genius plan after that."

"You're too kind. I had Gemini copy the woman, Virgo took her to a cell in the Celestial realm so she wouldn't bust us, and I used my Gemini star dress to copy her as well. I implanted myself into the bar scene on the second night, while Gemini bubblegum was working the upper floor. I informed Laxus as to what was going on and came up with the idea to use Scutum to shield our thoughts so that no-one could try to pull information that wasn't needed or warranted yet." Bickslow let out a low whistle before asking his question.

"So how'd you know it was a trap?"

"I overheard a conversation about how they were going to trap all the people in attendance in an alternate universe to steal all the merchandise. If one team can break through the fake reality then everyone else will follow suit as well. We're stuck here until the fake reality takes hold."

Just as Lucy finished her explanation the world of white they were in suddenly began to bleed green and blue. Everyone shut their eyes to avoid any unnecessary nausea as the room transformed itself. Several minutes later they all opened their eyes to find themselves within a stone fortress that overlooked a large body of water on one side and lush forest on the other.

"What the fork is this? What the fork? What can't I say fork? FORK!" He couldn't say fork! He couldn't even swear in his own head either, what kind of universe were they in?

"It seems the strange phenomenon of not being able to curse has been brought to this world as well. I believe it is an artifact of some kind and once we find it we will be able to escape as it is anchoring us here." Freed began to descend the stairs while deep in thought, so the other four mages followed. "I believe it would be wise if we split into three teams of two and each took a section of the forest. We can search for the rest of the day, return here at dusk and go over our findings of the day. Each of us can leave a ribbon or something to mark where we were at, then fly in and out to help cover the expanse of the forest."

"Freed you're with Ever, Bix with me, and Blondie you're with Cobra. Strategically speaking this will be the best pairing as the four of us have been together longer and know each other inside and out. Blondie, you deal with Natsu so Cobra should be a cake-walk." There were several snickers from the comparison and one fuming maroon-haired slayer.

"Fork you, lightning dick! I'm nothing like that dang pyro! Ugh, this whole not swearing thing it complete and utter bull-shot!"

* * *

For those of you who have seen the Netflix series The Good Place, this is where the idea for the no swearing came from. Hope you enjoyed & please review!


	4. Foamy

I hope you all enjoy this update, I personally found it quite humorous. More to come in the following days, so please review! xoxo

* * *

"FOOOOORK!" Cobra yelled as he poisoned some random trees, somewhat satisfied as they died on impact. They had to follow his stupid forking idea and go left when Sunshine had suggested going right. He pulled a stupid ash stunt and told the woman that he thought he heard someone's soul off in the distance. To his defense, they had run into a Vulcan, which he was more than happy to work his aggression out on. Now that had Mother Nature to contend with and she was being one hell of a witch.

"I bet those other forkers are flying overhead of their area right now." He muttered to himself while internally grumbling about if Kinana was still Cubellios they'd have been covering so much more ground.

"Don't you have a spirit that could make this," he gestured to the entire forest with both hands, looking slightly crazed, "easier for us to walk?"

"I was enjoying watching you rage walk through the underbrush. Besides, you were too self-absorbed with your little tantrum to notice I've been trying to talk to you for a half hour, or so." Lucy had a smug look on her face, as Cobra glowered at her. "Not my issue you couldn't hear my soul trying to get your attention, or me calling your name." Cobra kicked a stone in frustration and watched as it bounced off of something solid, hitting him in the chest.

"What the heck?" He blew poisonous gas where the rock had previously connected and watched as the foliage around in front withered, but anything behind was perfectly fine.

"Is it just me or is it a little weird that we've randomly found an invisible pocket after only three hours of searching?" Lucy was directly behind Cobra and tossed another rock at the barrier, watching as it rippled before launching the stone back, hitting Cobra in the shoulder.

"What the fork, Sunshine?" He rubbed his shoulder, which stung worse than when he kicked his stone.

"Don't be such a baby, we both know it barely hurt. I wanted to see what we were up against as some spirits present themselves this way, but it's definitely not a spirit." She curiously poked it with her index finger, eyes wide as it suddenly felt like Jell-O. Pressing her whole hand through she was surprised by how easy it was. She grasped a branch and pulled it back out with her.

"What the heck is this shot?"

"Why bother swearing when you know you can't say the actual word here?"

"Because I'm a snarky son of a witch and swearing is ingrained into my DNA. You don't see me telling you to stop being all sunshine and forking rainbows, now do you?" Lucy burst out laughing, trying so hard not too.

"I'm sorry," she said in between breaths, "But you sound ridiculous and I thought that I could reign it in, so as not to hurt your man pride but it's just too funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, but revenge will be swift. Now, how do you suppose we proceed?"

"Virgo," Lucy called out, hand brushing her keys.

"How can I be of assistance, Princess?"

"Can you walk through the barrier and tell us it'll hurt us and what's on the other side, please?" Virgo nodded her head, walking through the barrier without any hesitation. The two mages waited with bated breath for a couple of minutes before they saw pink hair coming back through.

"What'd you find, kink queen?"

"They barrier won't you but the place inside the barrier is odd."

"Odd?"

"Odd how Virgo?"

"You remember that show you watched a couple of weeks ago. The one where the girl chased the rabbit down a hole, encountering a number of strange creatures."

"Alice in Wonderland. What of it?"

"I strongly believe that plain we are trapped in has multiple barriers such as this that need to be explored, which unlocks another and another and so forth."

"It's like a dang video game then?"

"Something similar, Mister Cobra."

"Just Cobra, kink queen. No need to be so dang formal."

"Alright. I will wait here to ensure you two pass safely through before I head back."

"Thank you, Virgo. Age before beauty," Lucy smirked at the slayer to her left.

"Chicks before dicks."

"Fellas before Bellas."

"Poles before holes."

"If your word foreplay is going to continue, perhaps I should return with your sexy clothes, Princess?" Lucy's wide eyes rounded on Virgo, face instantly turning a hundred shades of red as Cobra cackled maniacally. Lucy glared at him before storming into the barrier.

"Don't ever change, kink queen." Cobra wiped a tear from his eye before he headed after the irritating blonde. He kept a safe distance behind her since he really didn't want to get a surprise Lucy kick. She was dangerous right now, her soul not giving much away, so it was best to be cautious.

"Cobra." He heard the blonde hesitantly call out to him since she rounded the corner first. Her soul read more embarrassment and utter shock, intriguing. His eye widened as he took in the scene before him. There was a giant penis statue spewing bubbles from the head that was creating a foamy winter wonderland.

"What the fork? Did I hit my head?" He rubbed his eye once, twice. Nope, the statue was still there, the image forever burned into his brain.

"What now?"

"I suggest we ask the woman who is currently polishing the balls for some sort of a dang explanation." Lucy just nodded her head, following his lead. "Yo, red rocket. Care to tell us where we are and how the heck we get out?"

"Hello, travelers. You've reached the heavenly dimension, a place of all that is good and holy rolled into a perfect ball. Within each place, there are several pockets, like this, where sin will try to impose itself on you. If you are able to curb your desires you may freely pass through, but should you fall off the golden path you will be transported to the prison where you shall wait in hopes that someone else will free you."

"Is this a team event?" Lucy inquired, curious as to whether they would need to work together or if it was every mage for themselves.

"This is solely based on the individual."

"You're telling me that all we have to do is follow the yellow brick road, avoid whatever penis statues are here and we're home free?"

"Not entirely. In any pocket, you enter you will not be able to touch the statues or one another. You will each have three chances before you are whisked away, and each pocket becomes more difficult. There are four pockets in total you'll need to pass through to be able to return to your own world."

"This is quite the elaborate spell. How is someone able to create something so complex without others knowing about it?"

"The heavenly dimension started out as a place to trap people centuries ago, but as time progressed and the dimension absorbed more magic it created their own realities. I do not know how this place came to be other than the simple answer I have provided."

"Alright, let's get a move on Sunshine. I'd like to get the fork out of this penis forsaken place." Lucy rolled her eyes, maybe he ingested some weird poison that was turning his brain to much.

"A word of caution, there will be a test for each of you during the last pocket. A test of truth." With her final words, she picked up her discarded cloth, setting back to work. They walked in silence for a while, both processing the strange turn of events as they followed their path, with random penis statues popping up every five steps, it seemed. Lucy's face seemed to be in a permanent stage of red.

"I don't see what would draw us to these statues. They're literally a bunch of sculpted stone, why would someone want to touch stone?"

"Weird fetish? Desperation? Hallucination?" Cobra rattled off the top of his head.

"It just all seems so weird. What's next? Naked men prancing around in the forest?"

"What's wrong Sunshine? Don't know how to handle some dicks?" Lucy choked on her own spit as Cobra grinned, entirely too happy with how easy it was to get to her it seemed.

"Fork you Cobra."


	5. Sweater

Sorry for the delay but life go a little out of hand, but I will definitely be finishing this during the week! Thanks for the support

* * *

They had been wondering this strange pocket for a couple of hours now and the scenery just kept getting better and better. They upgraded from just a penis statue to now include balls and if that wasn't super forking awesome then the nudist colony they had just escaped from was the cherry on top of the mother forking sundae. Thankfully he'd been able to pick up on Medusa and her gallant knight not far from here. Fork, he hoped to heck that they had run into something just as creepy as they had.

"Tink, we've got company coming towards us. We should see them as we leave this forsaken place."

"Which two?"

"Fairy Freak and the cravat lover." He caught the smirk on Lucy's pouty pink lips . . . whoa now! Since when the heck did he think her lips were pouty? Did he get a high off a random plant he just walked by?

"Evergreen!" Lucy yelled as she ran through the barrier, a green checkmark appearing above where she exited. He strolled through, looking back to that green meant go for him too. "What in the world happened to you?" Cobra looked at the brunette to see her dress was torn in several areas, her glasses were cracked, and her hair looked like one giant bird's nest. Freed wasn't faring any better by the looks of it.

"We stumbled into our own type of pocket, where you have a lovely yellow brick road we have a blue one. We just came from pocket two, which has now has the honorary name of Slum Forking City."

"Our pocket is based on being part of the homeless, not bathing, changing, or brushing anything until we have reached the last pocket and completed our set out task." Cobra knew the two of them had gotten the exact opposite of their personalities, not that he'd enjoy being that dirty. Not since the Tower anyway.

"So I can't have Virgo bring you new clothes or Cancer fix your hair?

"Unfortunately not, Miss Lucy. Evergreen tried to comb her hair out to get rid of a few tangles but instead it came to life and did that," he gestured to her head. "It seems when we do something not appropriate it multiplies the severity of the action that took place."

"I'm so sorry Ever!"

"Thanks, Lucy. I can't wait to get out of this heck hole! This no swearing thing is super irritating too, but I'm sure you're doing fine, same as Freed."

"Tink has sworn once."

"You provoked me!"

"Minor detail, the point is you swore."

"I can't imagine how Bix and Laxus are making out then. Wonder what kind of world they're trapped in?" Evergreen mused is silent thought, before Cobra burst out laughing hearing her train of thought.

"What? One of you has to spill?"

"I was just thinking how ironic it would be if those two happened to be in a strip club where they weren't allowed to drink, flirt, a fork in their pocket." Freed's face went white, mumblings of how they were doomed of that was the case while Lucy had fallen on the ground from laughing so much.

"Oh . . . oh, the torture. I can't wait to hear their story."

"Speaking of story, what world were you two trapped in?" Evergreen asked, looking them both over.

"Pocket of Sin is what the lady in there told us. We just happened to come through our first one as you exited your second."

"Miss Lucy, your face is flushed. Are you alright?" Cobra felt her entire soul pulse faster, embarrassment coming through thick. Oh, this was going to be good and he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, you see, our pocket had a lot of . . . male genitalia about it."

"So what, you have a shot tone of dildos lying on the ground?" Oh man, Cobra was very thankful for the fact that Evergreen didn't have a filter when she was irritated.

"Evergreen!" Lucy looked appalled as Freed hung his head, shaking it side to side in dismay. "They were just penis statues and a few nude men."

"Oh, well then why the hell are you being all weird. Your best friend is a literal stripped. You see his junk on a daily basis at least, plus I know you write erotica so you either have watched a lot of porn or have first-hand experience. First hand," Evergreen started laughing at her own little joke. Cobra listened in on Lucy, as she just seemed to shut down right then and there. It was fine. She'd think about this at a later date and he'd have his answers, find out how good she was with her hand even and . . . fork no! Stay clear of the gutter pervy brain!

"We should continue on our way. Best of luck in your adventure, hopefully, one of our teams will clear these pockets so we can all leave this place. I for one would enjoy nothing more than going home."

"Yea, good luck Lucy! Don't fall onto any poor unsuspecting penis'," Evergreen winked at Cobra before she followed after Freed. Just what the heck was Medusa getting at?

"Let's get going before night falls if night falls. We've been in this dang place long enough you'd think the sun would be setting."

"Do you think there's an actual sunset here?"

"No idea. All I know is that the dang temperature is starting to drop so we better find shelter before then, otherwise, you'll be needing a sweater," Cobra knew that Lucy hadn't felt the cold yet, but when she did she'd be asking kink queen to bring her warmer clothes.

"I hope there's food here somewhere, I'm starving." Her stomach gurgled in agreement with her comment. She set down their path again, neither saying much but he could tell she was trying her damnedest to not think about Medusa's earlier comments. He'd was getting tidbits here and there but nothing juicy. They'd only been walking in silence for fifteen minutes when they happened upon their second pocket.

"Well, that certainly seems fast. Wonder what they'll have in store for us this time around? One way to find out," she entered the second barrier, her loud gasp had him wondering what they stumbled onto this time. He entered to her left, surprised to see a small villa right there. What were the forking chances?

"Think it's a trap?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were something like naked bath attendants who want to give a happy ending massage." He was never going to get tired of listening to the shocked sound of her soul or the shades of red that accompanied on her face.

"Must you be lewd?"

"In my nature, Tink. Deal with it."

"Ugh, only because I have too," she teased as they began to walk towards the villa. They entered the doors to it looked similar to a ritzy hotel room. A quaint kitchen with an open concept into the living room with three other doorways. One was the bathroom, a bedroom, and the third he was unsure of. Judging by the chemical smell though he thought it was some kind of sauna or hot tub.

"There's a hot tub out here, with a tray of meats and cheeses. I'm going to change into a bathing suit. Do you want me to ask Virgo to bring you something to wear in?" He mulled over the thought, he didn't really want her to see his scars but at the same time, he was tired, cold, and sore. He finally nodded his head, yes, watching her bounce off into the bathroom.

It was getting stupidly fucking hard to ignore her bright smiles, the bouncing of her chest, and the way her ash jiggled in those tight jean shorts. His dragon just hummed in delight, content to watch whatever kind of show she was willing to provide. Cobra wanted to get the fork out of this heck hole, but a part of him was curious what a sin was considered here.

Obviously, there was the whole no swearing issue, but what else? Grabbing her ash? Tonsil hockey? Hand holding? Ugh, since when did he think about shot outside maiming and killing? Hand holding was such a coupley thing to do, he almost vomited at the notion. Here he was though, daydreaming about how soft her skin might be, wanting to know what her lips tasted like, see her writhing beneath him as he . . .

"What do you think?" Lucy's calm-voiced asked from behind him so he turned around, not expecting to see her in a one-piece bathing suit. Not that there was much material to the entire thing. It was a blue and white masterpiece. The yellow, thin halter staps met a sweetheart neckline that showed off ample cleavage and was solid blue all the way down. The back was multiple thin yellow straps that crisscrossed back and forth until just about her crack, which was covered in more blue material. Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, a blue and white towel in her left hand.

"I'll take your silence as a compliment. Your shorts and towel are in the bathroom, feel free to join me when you're ready." He watched her hips sway from side to side as she vacated the room.

He was doomed.


	6. Windy

Sorry for the delay, but the next chapter is ready to roll! Will definitely have the remaining three done this weekend for everyone! Thanks for the support, please review.

* * *

The second pocket was hot, humid, and entirely too sticky for his liking, and definitely not the right kind of stickiness he was hoping would happen on this trip. His dreams had been haunted by a blue bikini-clad celestial mage doing all kinds of wicked things with her mouth. He woke up with a raging hard-on, thankful that she was still passed the fork out so that he could take care of his problem in the shower. He thought this would be the last of his random hard-ons, but it was apparent the universe wanted to royally fork him over.

Lucy had been traipsing around all day in the simplest black bikini, sweat was dripping down her chest. He couldn't even count the times he had readjusted himself when she wasn't looking. He was thankful that kink queen had supplied him with shorts and a sleeveless shirt, even if there were too damn tight for his liking. Apparently, kink queen knew what she was doing though since Lucy hadn't been able to keep her thoughts of him clean during this trip. She was currently fantasizing about whether or not he'd be able to tune into her sexual needs with his magic.

"Between the magic and the dragon senses you'd be well taken care of, Tink." He watched as she shivered from the huskiness of his voices. "I'd be happy to show you sometime, just pick a time and place." He listened to her heart flutter, her cheeks redden as she kept looking forward. "Why don't you look at me, Tink?"

"We need to get out of here without any issue and I know if I look at you right now that would defeat the purpose."

"But it's not a no, just a not now?"

"Not now," Lucy answered in barely above a whisper before she had to force her feet to move. She needed some space from him, his sultry voice was doing things to her. Cobra always had this ultra-bad boy vibe around him, was incredibly sexy when he wasn't even trying, and now she knew that he wanted her. Even for one night, she knew it'd be worth her potential broken heart, the crush she had on him since he joined the guild had grown. It was her best-kept secret, even from Cobra himself, up until now.

"What's that up ahead?" Lucy asked, stopping to try to gauge what kind of building she was seeing. "I am seeing something right? It's not a mirage from the heat?"

"Looks like a temple of some kind. Probably the only way out of this sauna-like pocket. About dang time too." He liked being warm, part of his dragon heritage and partly *because of how cold the tower always was. A giant tower in the middle of a body of water with enough clothes to cover from the shoulders to the knees, you huddled together for warmth. Thankfully he didn't remember a lot of his time in the tower, that or he blacked it all out. Either way was fine with him.

"Guess we need to go check it out." The temple was tall but otherwise, it wasn't very big but it was the only place with a door. Which was a pretty good indication that this time around they needed to exit through here, especially since their yellow brick road led them into the building.

"I'm not waiting around all dang day, let's get the fork out of number two and pocket three." Cobra stormed into the building, finding it full of bikini-clad women and boxer wearing men. His mouth went dry as he looked around the room.

"Obviously we need to make it out of the room without being compromised. This will definitely be more difficult than not touching statues." The men started surrounding Lucy while the women were already playing with the ties on Cobra's shorts. Lucy felt weird being surrounded by so many men, she wasn't looking for an orgy.

Cobra was beyond forking angry. He didn't like people crowding his space unless he invited them to do so. Was nowhere near excited about the number of men around his Lucy. He was about to push the women aside, storm out and wait for Lucy, until she became panicked when one was undoing the strap to her bikini. Cobra saw red. He lept over all the women, shoved the two closets men out of the way, scooped Lucy up bridal style, before releasing a dragon roar to clear a path out of this heck hole.

He marched on, wanting to more distance between them and those half-naked forking lunatics. How dare they think they could touch Lucy like that! She wasn't a dang piece of meat. Lucy was strong, beautiful, and independent, someone who should be worshipped. She was easily a twenty on a scale of ten, wide hips that would do well in birthing their many children. She was the perfect mate. HIS MATE! Why on earth would those people think that they could . . .

"Cobra, are you ok?" Cobra looked into concerned chocolate orbs, realizing he was still carrying her. "You can put me down if you want, I know I'm probably heavy after the distance you carried me already."

"Shut your dang mouth. You're not forking heavy and if that dang cat continues to tell you so when we get home I'll poison him until he has no fur left." Lucy giggled, but Cobra did manage to put her down.

"Thank you, for back there. I was going to Lucy Kick them but there were too many of them, plus my whip hasn't been able to materialize while in the pockets."

"Not a problem."

"Are you sure you're ok?" She placed her hand on his bare, muscular, upper arm. The purr from his dragon almost had him scooping her back into his arms, or pressing her into the nearest tree. It was a draw.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind. Just need a few minutes." He watched as she looked at him for a long moment then started out on their road again. She called kink queen out, changed into normal clothes since it was windy outside of the pocket, thankful that she put on less revealing clothes.

Mate. It was still hard to believe that his dragon chose Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. The Light of Fairy Tail. The only person who might be on his side was Bickslow and Cana.

Laxus was going to electrocute his ash for claiming his sister figure and her team, ugh, her team was going to be the worst to handle.

The Amazon was going to skewer him with her hundred swords, then he more than likely be castrated. Hopefully, he'd be dead before she tried that stunt. The two were like sisters, he was pretty sure she'd go to any length to protect Lucy from him. The frosty stripper would find a way to permanently keep him frozen and on display for birds to shot on him. A frozen bird statue was better than being an Amazon-kabob.

Natsu . . . well, he had no forking clue what that pyro would be like. Natsu was the one who brought her to the guild, build the strongest relationship with her, was her best friend in the whole dang world. He knew they weren't mates, Natsu had outright told him, but he had claimed her as kin. A strong draconic bond for those who weren't blood siblings but held the role. Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy had claimed her as such too.

Shot! Little Blue! She was almost as vicious when it came to protecting as Amazon was. She was like a mash-up of the two; crazy dragon strength with an abnormal passion to protect those she cared about. Granted, each of them had a weakness he could exploit. He would just have to appeal to Little Blue's guilty side, she wouldn't want to stand in the way of Lucy's happiness. He needed several strawberry cakes for Amazon, a rare flame for Natsu to eat or some super spicy food, and some enchanted clothes for the stripper.

Now there was just Lucy . . . How the fork was he supposed to tell her?


	7. Grain

So much for getting this done over the weekend . . . The long weekend at home proved to be troublesome and fulfilling all at the same time. Only 2 more chapters to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

They had entered the third pocket, an eerie silence had fallen over the two of them. Cobra wasn't entirely sure how to broach the subject of Lucy being his mate, plus he'd been stumbling over his dang words ever since he figured it out. His stupid forking dragon wasn't helping things either. Kept staring at her ash and tits while coming up the most delicious ways to have her moaning in pleasure. The issue was that he was constantly thinking of Gramps in a man thong to deflate his hard-on.

Lucy was walking a couple of steps ahead of him, wrapped in her own thoughts that she was broadcasting to him. He figured that she was in so deep that she wasn't cognizant of the fact they were in a pocket or that he was three feet behind her. He knew he should say something when her thoughts took a turn about whether or not she'd done something wrong, replaying the last day over in a loop in her head.

"Tink, stop that forking train of thought," he managed to get out without stumbling over his words. "Something happened in the last pocket that has seriously thrown me." The truth, he wasn't one to lie but he sure as shot was not ready to talk to her about mates. Heck, he wasn't even sure he knew what the process was. Only bolt face was mated to bookworm, they weren't exactly friendly. They tolerated one another in public, helped each other when the guild was in danger and that was it. Maybe scarface would have an idea about all of this?

"Are you okay?" The concern in her voice had him feeling awful about not being able to say anything, yet.

"Right as forking rain." She smirked, walking with an extra bounce in her step. She was easy to keep happy, but would she want him to be the one who kept her happy forever? What would happen if she decided that she didn't want him? He froze. He hadn't even considered what he'd do if she turned him down. How did a dragon cope with something like that? He knew that there was only ever one mate destined for each slayer but no-one had even thought about what happened if a mate said no.

He had such a shotty past. Was a slave in the tower of heaven, worked under Brain who beat and manipulated them, to being in jail, to following one of Midnight's stupid forking plans, landing his ash back in jail, joining the wandering blueberry, and finally settling in Fairy Tail with the Thunder Legion. He killed, maimed, and tortured people the majority of his life. Did he really deserve someone as pure and light as Lucy? He looked over a Lucy leaning over a turquoise flower with yellow veins and a dark purple center, smelling it deeply. He'd never seen a flower like that in his life, panic shot through him.

"Lucy! Step away from that flower, right forking now!" She looked over at him, a haze filled her chocolate eyes, dulling them to a muddy hue. "Fork!" He caught her before she passed out. He grabbed the flower, shoved it in his pants pocket before taking off on the yellow brick road. There should be a house here soon, there always was when shot seemed to be going down in these dang pockets. He turned and bend, thanking Mavis for the now present cottage that presented itself. He kicked open the door, placed her on the couch before wetting a rag and placing it over her forehead. He grabbed the flower, taking a slight sniff of it to figure out what the effects were, how long an antidote would take to go through her system, how many times he'd have to administer it, and if it was lethal.

His blood drained from his face, racing to his cock that was now fully awake and erect. Well, fork! It was chock-full of lust hormones. Creating the antitode would be easy, but with how much she inhaled it would take two to three treatments to be out of her system. There was no way to tell how this would affect her which made him slightly nervous. They were in a pocket where sexual acts were forbidden, each only had three chances before they were booted out in hopes that another team figured it out.

He was royally forked!

"Ugh. Why is my head pounding?" Lucy sat up, hand rubbing her forehead to try to ease the pain. Her eyes landed on Cobra and that's when she felt it. A burning heat rushing throughout her entire system landing at the apex between her thighs. Her breasts felt heavier and confined within her bra, while an ache nestled itself in the pit of her stomach. Lucy rubbed her legs together, trying to relieve herself from the throbbing need she was feeling. Her hands cupped her breasts, massaging them gently as she sighed from the feeling.

Cobra stared. Blinked. Stared some more.

Of forking course, this couldn't happen out in the real world where he would have been free to help her with her needs. Oh no. They had to be forking trapped in a forking pocket where sexual acts were forbidden. He had to keep an eye on her so that she didn't leave the one bedroom cottage and screw some random nudist in the vicinity because that would have been his dang luck.

He took a large whiff of the flower and started working on the antidote. He had to physically turn his body around so he could see Lucy feeling herself up. The sounds she was making wasn't forking helping him, nor were the metal imagines she was conjuring up of his face between her legs. He was so forking hard!

"Erik, oh Erik. Why don't you join me?" Her breathy voice reached his ears as his hands gripped the wooden table. Her soul was calling out to him, begging him to fulfill her desires, to complete her. His nails dug into the wood as he tried focusing in the antidote, pushing everything else as far out of his mind as he possibly could. His eyes bugged.

How the fork was going to forking administer the forking antidote with her all hyped up on a forking lust flower?

It needed to enter the bloodstream and if he was lucky enough it would knock her out before the second bout of lust kicked into full gear. Give him some time to come up with a game plan. He'd need to bite a pulse point, her wrist would be the best decision in his mind. Anything else would cause him to stray, potentially trapping them in this stupid ash world.

He grabbed her hand, kissing her wrist several times. He was enjoying watching her sigh from such a simple act before he sunk his fangs into her skin. He shouldn't have been thrilled as she arched her back or the way she moaned his name as her hand traveled from one large breast down her stomach. His free hand caught her wandering one, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if she started finger forking herself in front of him. Thankfully her body stilled, falling into a peaceful state.

How much forking time would he have before she woke?

He pulled a blanket over her body before he stepped through the door to the bathroom, turning the water on for an ice cold shower. Rubbing one out was not an option this time and, unfortunately, thinking vulgar things about Gramps was not forking helping him anymore. Cobra despised being cold. Truly and utterly hated it, but this was his only option. Stripping quickly he jumped under the frigid waters, teeth chattering in impact but it only took a few moments for his cock to deflate.

She seriously forking owed him after this bull shot!

One more pocket to make it through then they were home free. Back to a world where he fully planned on telling Lucy, she was his mate before forking her senseless for days. Back to a world where the word fork meant a utensil and he could properly swear again. He'd figure out a way to deal with her team, his team, and the entire forking guild when they crossed that dang bridge. He laid down on the bed, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Who knew what would happen when she woke and if he'd have to administer more of his antidote to her. He kept an ear out for when she awoke next.

Three hours had passed by before Lucy started to stir, causing Cobra to shoot up in the bed while listening intently. He listened to her get some water, go to the bathroom, and pick up a book from the shelf before settling back under the blanket on the couch. Did he venture out? Would she react if he just stayed away from her? Well at least he didn't have to take a pish right now but some water would be great. Oh well, it wasn't worth the potential issue that may arise from Lucy's current situation.

He was allotted twenty-two minutes of peace before her breath hitched. Fork his life!

Cobra could hear the shuffling of the blanket and maybe clothes? Lucy was a blank canvas right now, so he couldn't hear a single thing. What was she doing . . . alone . . . on the couch? Ugh, so much for not getting a forking erection the second time around. He heard her heartbeat increase but no other noise so far, so he decided to take a peek around the door. Lucy's body was mostly obscured by the couch and before he could stop himself he asked, "Whatcha reading, Tink?"

"Grain of Time. It's about a time traveler who is only allowed to see the love of his life twice a year for twenty-four hours each meeting." She looked over at him, eyes already lusted over. "Should I read you the current passage?" Cobra nodded his head, internally smacking himself for falling into that trap.

"The woman lay naked on hotel's luscious king bed, watching as her lover stripped before her. Pressing her legs together, to relieve the pressure that was already building. Six months was far too long in between their meetings, but boy did her lover ever make up for it. They had to set a time limit to their bedroom fun otherwise they'd never talk about their time apart, which they were both eager to know. She was lost in her thoughts when a nip to the inside of her thigh brought her out. She looked down at the devious smirk on his handsome rugged face. He kissed his way up the inside her thigh, passed her quivering womanhood, dipped his tongue in her navel, then finally latched onto one of her pert nipples."

"Tink," he voice had an odd edge to it as she looked up at him. "You need to stop. We can't risk forking up this pocket because we got hot and heavy too fast."

"But Cobra," Lucy purred as she stood up from the couch, revealing that she'd lost her shirt and shorts. Standing before him in a dark purple lace bra and matching thong he felt his mouth go dry. "I've been such a good girl for so long. Surely you've heard my thoughts about you the last few days. Know how sexy I think you are. Know of all the things I want to try with you."

He couldn't deny it, because what she said was true. He heard everything that she had come up with; good, bad, or otherwise. He jumped when he felt her tongue trace the shell of his pointed ear, his eye closed as he just took in the feeling. She placed a hand underneath his shirts, spreading her fingers across the expanse of his abs, licking her lips. Lucy was slightly put off that he wasn't responding back by touching her, but she was a determined woman. She grabbed his hand, kissing the inside of his wrist like he had done to her earlier. He sucked in a sharp breath, eye opening wide as he watched her lips slowly move across his wrist. She brought his other hand to her breast, he could feel her nipple pebble on impact as she moaned slightly.

That was his undoing.

He pushed her against the wall, claiming her lips hungrily as his one hand tangled in her long blonde locks and the other massaged her large breast. Lucy moaned into the kiss giving him the access he needed to slip his tongue in and taste her. He placed a knee between her thighs, forcing her to grind against the fabric of his pants. Pants that were too forking restricting at that moment. He moved to his lips down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, heading for a pink nipple when he was suddenly thrown from her to the other side of the room.

He looked over at her, slightly confused and wondering if one of her spirits had done something. That's when he saw it, the red X above her head and one above his own. Looks like they both crossed the physical boundary line in the pocket, he growled at his misfortune. He walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and sunk his fangs into it. He gave her another potent shot of the antidote, not willing to have to go through this a third forking time.

She fell asleep in his arms. He looked over at the couch, to the bedroom door, and back to the couch. Sighing he scooped her petite frame up, taking her to the bed. Hopefully, snuggling wasn't against the dang pocket's rules because he needed something to calm his dragon down. His boner would go away eventually, but the feeling of not having her in his arms again . . . well, that just wasn't happening right now. He'd deal with her freaking out when they woke, but for now, he'd take this rare opportunity to cuddle.

He couldn't forking wait sink more than his fangs into her soft flesh.


	8. Resonant

Lucy had been eerily quiet ever since she had woken up, immediately remembering everything that had happened she shied away from Cobra. He knew she was trying to make sense of it, embarrassed by her actions to a degree, mortified that she'd done it while drugged but a small part of her was extremely giddy over all of it. That last part was what Cobra was holding onto, hoping he could use that to explain the whole mate situation.

They were following their yellow brick trail to the last pocket where he was looking forward and dreading running into the others . . . well, mainly Laxus. His dragon sense of smell would be able to pick up on what happened, not exactly the kind of conversation you want to have with your mate to be's older brother figure who happened to be the strongest mage in the guild.

As they neared a group of trees Cobra was able to see two other sets of colored bricks roads leading to the same destination, which could only mean they were almost to the last pocket. The Pocket of Truth. He was curious to see what the task would be for them if I'd be a group or individual revealing of secrets. Secrets weren't something that stayed hidden from his magic for very long, although he was aware of how cathartic it could be to say them aloud. Most of the time he didn't forking care but since this was his ticket out of this heck hole he'd gladly spill his guts out.

"Laxus!" Lucy yelled, shaking Cobra from his internal musings, as he watched the blonde woman run up to her brother figure. Laxus enveloped Lucy into a bear hug, burying his nose in the crook of her neck to inhale her scent. Cobra internally flinched at the glare that the lightning slayer threw his way. Lucy bounced over to hug Bickslow as well, giggling as he twirled her in circles while his totems did somersaults while laughing around the two of them.

"What kind of pockets did you two run into?" Lucy asked, watching as the color drained from their faces.

"Well, the first pocket we went through had a bunch of large ass bugs, which neither of us are a fan of," Bickslow started as he looked towards the sky. "Turns out we were going through pockets that tied into what we feared. The pockets were progressively harder and each ended up with an X on pocket three."

"Are you both alright?" Lucy asked with concern as she gripped their hands in one of her own.

"Yea, we'll be fine blonde. Just shot we don't want to forking talk about."

"Hah! You can't swear either?" Lucy smiled, laughing as she dodged a swipe from Laxus.

"No, and it's a forking pain in the ash!" Lucy laughed uncontrollably now, knowing she'd probably pay for it later but she didn't honestly care.

"Laxus! Bickslow!" The group of four turned to see Evergreen and Freed running towards them. Hugs were exchanged along with several odd looks pointed at the two mages who had just joined.

"Don't look at us like that!" Evergreen snapped, her fan automatically smacking Bickslow on the shoulder.

"Dangit woman! Why are you always hitting me with that dang contraption!" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm as his babies made fun of him. "Oi, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"How were the rest of your pockets?" Lucy turned to ask Freed, leaving Evergreen and Bickslow to glare at one another.

"The second pocket we came to had fresh clothes, toiletries, and a hot spring. However, due to our inability to use any of these items we continued on our way, although it did take some effort."

"Ever," Laxus' annoyed voice had the group looking over to find she had turned Bickslow to stone. "Turn him back, we need him to get the fork out of here." She huffed but did as he said.

"The third pocket was much more difficult, with each of us earning our second X. Evergreen was invited to be a model while I had the opportunity to organize an entire library." They all smiled slightly at the disappointed look on Freed's face, knowing that he hadn't been able to complete the task.

"So, what happens now?" Evergreen asked, coming to stand next to Lucy.

"I guess we go into the Pocket of Truth and see what awaits us there?" Lucy said, looking at the bright red set of double doors that was awaiting them. Evergreen grabbed her hand as they started down the path, the four men following just behind them.

"You better have one hell of a reason for whatever happened before you got here," Laxus whisper growled to Cobra, who just rolled his eye and nodded his head. They entered the room to see six distinct circles on the floor, each color matched their Fairy Tail symbol.

"Welcome travelers," a rich, deep-toned, resonant voice echoed along the white walls of the room. "Please step into your ring, knowing that you will each be asked an individual question based upon your experiences here. I will deem whether your answer is an honest one and if so you will be allowed to pass."

The group looked at one another before stepping into the ring, a translucent tube sprung up from the group, trapping them within. Cobra tapped the tube, sighing where nothing happened to him. He was used to tubes having some kind of a pain-inducing quality to it when touched.

"Laxus," the deep voice called out, "You and your partner's pockets were based on your greatest fears. Tell me why you fear not being able to be a great Master of your guild?" Five sets of eyes were immediately on Laxus, as he became super rigid at the question he was asked.

"I was a trouble-maker growing up with Gramps in the guild. Always getting into one thing or another and always needing to be bailed out because I couldn't do it myself. I was a self-absorbed ash-hole, to the point where I tried to kill everyone in the guild and overthrow Gramps all because of some stupid ideals I had at the time. I put my friends at risk, sacrificed my relationship with Gramps, and hurt those I had grown up with. All because I was power-hungry and thought I knew it all. Gramps tossing me out was probably the best thing that happened to me," Laxus took a deep breath, not daring to look at any one of his friends and seeing the pitying looks.

"I toured around Fiore for the entirety of my exile, stopping at other guilds along the way and learning something from each Master. I came back to Tenrou a changed man, my eyes being opened to the reality of who I had been and who I wanted to become. I've done so many shotty things in my life that I feel like I will never measure up to someone as great as Gramps or ever have the ability to lead like him. How can anyone trust me after everything that's happened?" The translucent tube flickered before it fell away in millions of pieces, stepping out he still hadn't looked at anyone.

"Laxus," Lucy called out as the man's fists tightened at his sides. "Laxus Dreyar, you will turn and look at me this instant!" The man did as he was told, turning just enough that he could see her from the corner of his eye.

"Your past experiences are what will make you an amazing leader." Laxus fully turned after hearing her statement, eyes fixated on the petite blonde woman. "You definitely haven't had the easiest path in life but it has made you into the man you are today. A man who would lay his life down to save any member of our guild, a man who takes Asuka out for ice cream once a month, who tolerates my destructive team and all their . . . uniqueness. You have the entire guild's loyalty, whether you are aware or not and we will follow your decisions, even after an hour-long debate with Erza." He laughed, relaxing for the first time since he stepped into his black circle.

"Bickslow," the mysterious voice called out. "Your biggest fear is being alone in a world full of people, what has caused this fear?" Bickslow sucked in a breath as he looked towards Laxus, who was the only person who was aware of said fear.

"I didn't get my magic the conventional way. Seith magic has always been considered dark magic for a reason as it's not something most mages are born with. My father was an abusive alcoholic that constantly physically abused my mother. When I was six my father beat my mother to death. I was consumed with so much rage and fear that I unconsciously called out for magic, wanting him to pay for everything. Seith magic found me then, took control of me to assert my will to kill my father. I honestly have no idea how it all happened, but I woke up on the kitchen floor to my dead parents."

"Bickslow, you don't have too . . ."

"It's ok Bossman, I've got this," a pained smile appeared on his thin lips. "I was thrown out of the village when they found me, the mark of a seith upon my face. They were terrified that I would kill all of them since they assumed it was all my doing what happened to my parents. I wondered a long time, never staying in one place too long and started helping lost souls move on or destroying them. Some chose to stay by my side, which are the souls in the totems, and it wasn't until I met Laxus that things started to get better. I had found a new family but there is always a thread of doubt that I won't be able to control my magic and be tossed out once again."

"Not forking happening," Laxus snorted, crossing his arms as he looked his best friend in the eyes. "Bix, you have such control over your magic that no-one here doubts your ability to keep us safe. You care way too dang much to ever let it overpower you so you don't need to forking worry because I'll always have your back just like you've always had mine." Bickslow's tube burst into tiny pieces as he stepped out from his black circle, shaking hands with Laxus who pulled him in for a man-hug.

"Evergreen," she flinched as the voice echoed in the room, "You put a lot of your energy into the way you look. What happened in your past that has you always ensuring you are looking your utmost best every day?" Evergreen looked to Laxus and Bickslow, who were both surprised and curious.

"I grew up in a foster home with verbally abusive parents. I was one of six kids that lived in the house, constantly being criticized for not being able to clean the house properly, we all were. However, those people saw fit to tell me every day how I would never find friends or a man with how ugly I was. That not all the make-up in the world could hide how hideous I was," Evergreen gripped her fan tightly, refusing the let tears fall.

"One night I heard them negotiating with the owner of the rental home we were in. They had gambled their rental funds and were offering me up as compensation since my virginity was such a high commodity. Me, a fourteen-year-old girl, so I ran. I slipped down the fire escape, landing in a pile of trash and took off into the woods. I was lost for days, eating what I could find. Master Makarov happened upon me one day, took me to his home where he had Porlyusica nurse me back to health. In that time I looked at a lot of magazines of women that looked so elegant that I knew that I would strive to be as beautiful as them, to hide myself from the world." A green light flashed, letting Evergreen walk out of her circle.

"Don't believe a word those insignificant worms told you, Evergreen," Freed spoke with confidence and sincerity. "The woman we have all come to know and love like a sister is beautiful inside and out, loved by many in the guild and envied by others. A true fairy in every sense of the word." Evergreen wiped a few tears that had fallen at Freed's words, as Bickslow pulled her in for a side hug.

"Freed, why must your life be in meticulous order at all times?" Freed stayed composed, hand tightening on the hilt of his rapier.

"Miss Lucy and I were raised in high society. Her father had made money with his railway while my father had an import-export business. My family was not magically inclined, on either side, but I had always been curious about it. My father had very little time for anything other than his business and ensuring his three sons were versed in every avenue. My mother was, essentially, a trophy wife. She came from a wealthy family with many connections, all of which my father desired to attain. Their marriage was born from greed, neither loving the other but both knowing it was a duty that was to be performed," Freed's eyes glazed over as he went onto the next memory.

"I had always had a love of knowledge, knowing how everything worked inside and out. I could be found in our family library whenever I happened across a free moment. Reading everything there was to read I managed to acquire the key to father's secret library that was off-limits to everyone. I happened across a book when I was eight that led me to unlocking a demon, the one that now resides within my body. Turns out my mother's line had a few mages intermittently throughout it. The demon unlocked my dormant rune magic, which became its undoing in the end as I became a master of rules and regulations. My father tried several different methods to rid me of my magic, none of which worked, so I was thrown out of the Justine Estate. Rules and knowledge had always been a significant impact in my life, so I let it consume me until Laxus stumbled across me in a random library in Crocus."

"You are still the best at what you do, with only Levy there to challenge you," Evergreen smiled at the green-haired mage. "Your rune magic has gotten us out of more than a few tough situations, plus the way you handle talking with the people who issue our S Class missions is impressive. I would never leave the chit chat up to these two morons."

"Hey!" "Watch it Ever." Freed stepped free of his green circle and joined the other members of the Thunder Legion.

"Cobra. Secrets are something that you readily hear but never give up yours or others. Can you face the secret you have been coveting the few days?"

"Ah fork," Cobra angrily whispered under his breath, glaring at a random piece of wall wishing it to fall away. He never thought he'd have to tell Lucy so soon, maybe ever and especially not in front of a group of people.

"Mystery forking voice isn't exactly stating the truth. I have exploited other secrets to gain information or access, you know, when I was evil and everything. I haven't breathed a word of any of the forking fairy's secrets, granted I am pretty sure they would cause me more harm in the long run. I've been a loner most of my gawd dang life, never really trusting anyone or catching . . . feelings for them until I joined your sappy ash guild. Wasn't until this stupid forking pocket nonsense that I found out a specific fact due to our stupid forking dragon heritage."

"No forking way!" Laxus' jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between Cobra and Lucy.

"Yea," he looked over at Lucy's confused face. "You should know that I only found out a few days ago and I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell you in the first place. Was HOPING I could keep this to myself a while longer, but nope. Father Mystery decided to forking out me. Lucy, you are my . . . mate."

"Holy forking shit!" Bickslow fell to the ground in astonishment as everyone else looked on with wide eyes.

"You're mate?" Lucy said it out loud, almost as if she was testing the word out. She watched as his tube shattered before her eyes, letting him step over his maroon circle. "You don't want me as your mate, do you? Which is why you weren't going to tell me? Mavis, I'm such an idiot."

"No! Lucy that's forking it all!"

"Lucy," Cobra glared at the ceiling willing the voice to burst into flames so he could talk to her. "Why have relationships have caused you insecurity throughout your entire life?"

"I . . . I," Lucy struggled to start, her mind already in turmoil over what Cobra had said and now, now she had to talk about her truth. "My mother and father were the greatest people I had ever known, always happy and in love. Until the day my mother became sick and passed away, which forever changed my father. He grew distant, locking himself in his study for days on end to the point I would only ever see him on Sunday night for supper. It was a quiet affair until the night he told me that I was to marry some Duke that was twice my age. I quietly planned, and with the help of some staff, I was able to make my escape, running into Natsu at Hargeon who brought me to Fairy Tail."

"I had boyfriends here and there, most dumped me once they found out who my team was, so I decided to start dating just mages. Well, that honestly didn't go any better since there were terrified of Erza, Gray, and Natsu," she sighed rubbing her temples. "I tried to get my team to back-off but they were all too overprotective of me, and rightfully so. How many other women in our guild get kidnapped so frequently. After we woke up from our sleep on Tenrou I had found out that my father had passed away."

"From there it seemed I was losing people left, right, and center. Eclair and Michelle were next and the name "Lucky Lucy" began to come with negative connotations in the dating world" Two loud growls were heard within the small room, eyes ablaze. "Like every rumor, it went away but my insecurity remained. Then I sacrificed Aquarius to save everyone from Tartaros which only ended up in Master disbanding the guild and my team leaving before I had a chance to even find them. I had gotten used to being left behind or forgotten, so I don't know why this time would be any different." Her pained eyes shot through Cobra like a steak to the heart, causing him to take a step back. Her tube fell apart around her as she stepped over the pink circle.

"Well done mages. You are now free to head through this warp hole back to your world, but be aware there is a fight raging all around you." Lucy didn't wait for anyone else as she dashed through the inky blackness of the portal.

"LUCY!" Cobra yelled as he ran after her, followed shortly by the other four mages. When the five of them emerged they had to dodge several large pieces of the building that had fallen around them. "What the fucking hell is going on?"


	9. Download

Sorry about the extremely long wait on this last chapter. Summer has been quite busy but now that the cooler weather is starting to set in there won't be as much going on so I can get back to writing at a more consistent level. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Cobra looked around to see people and debris moving in all directions, it made his head spin a bit. He wasn't sure what the ever-loving-hell he had stepped into but he knew that Lucy's crazy-ass team was in the midst of it. He could smell the four mages and two exceeds all over the place, not to mention there were pillars of ice, burning buildings, and men pinned to the ground with swords.

"Hey! Little Blue!" Laxus called to the youngest dragon slayer in the guild. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Mira was concerned when none of you checked in at your designated times so she sent Team Natsu to investigate. Natsu wasn't able to smell you all," she growled before hurling a tornado whirlwind at some oncoming bad guys, "so Erza grabbed a lower level guy and made him tell her what happened to everyone. Gray has the mayor encased in a block of ice since he was part of this damn idea."

"Language little lady," Bickslow smirked when Wendy stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm assuming everyone else has been popping up here and there since we broke the spell we were trapped in?"

"Yea. Unfortunately, there have been a few injuries since they stepped into a battle, but Carla and Happy have been moving them out of the way as fast as they can."

"Have you seen Lucy?" Cobra asked, pushing his rising panic down.

"Ah, no I haven't, sorry. Maybe one of the others have? When in doubt she heads towards Natsu who is," a large explosion had them all looking left. "Well, I guess that must be where he is."

"Bix, you team up with Wendy. Freed find Erza, Ever you're with Gray. Cobra, you and I have a celestial mage to fucking find before she's captured or some other stupid ass shit." Cobra snorted before they all took off in separate directions. Wendy and Bickslow launched into the air, tag-teaming their attacks on their enemies. The babies were laughing as they rotated between the two mages to keep them constantly floating. Bickslow wondered why he had never thought to team up with the little dragon slayer, their fighting style was similar, both being long-range mages. Oh, he was definitely going to bring this up to her once they got home.

"Bickslow," Wendy yelled at the seith mage, "Can you give me a boost? Need to get higher. Maybe I can see Lucy?"

"One boost, coming right up!" She just down from one of the babies, landing in his interlocked hands, launching her higher into the air. She had to admit that working with Bickslow was a lot of fun. Her eyes scanned the battlefield, searching for the blonde-haired woman. She found her back-to-back with Juvia as they were taking on a whole slew of men. Neither of them were close to anyone else, isolating the two holder mages from everyone else.

"Found her! She and Cana are surrounded!"

"Pipi, can you go tell Bossman we found her. Wendy and I will head over there. Tell any other Fairy Tail members you see."

"Pipi deliver a message." The excited totem headed off to where Laxus magic was flaring, stopping briefly to tell Freed of the news before carrying on with her mission.

"Thunder dick! What the hell is coming towards us?"

"One of Bickslow's souls. Must have news for us."

"Daddy says to tell Bossman that we found Lucy! Follow Pipi to Daddy!"

"Fucking finally!" Cobra exasperatedly commented as the two men followed the flying totem through the minefield of mages. Cobra was tempted to poison all their asses to make a clear path to Lucy, however punching people in the face was much more satisfying right now. "How much fucking farther?"

"How the fuck should I know. Shut your trap and keep fucking moving!"

"LAXUS!" Natsu shouted, landing next to the two men. "Glad to see you're all ok. What happened to you?"

"Long story for another time. Wendy and Bix found Lucy and Cana facing a horde of mages, so we're on our way to help out." Natsu snorted.

"Can's here? Go figure Luce would be in the thick of this. Never fails," he grinned at the two men with a knowing smile. "What are we waiting for? Lead the way!"

"How did you not know Cana was here flame-tard?"

"Mira mentioned sending a second team in if we needed it. We were taking them to the cleaners when suddenly there were hundreds of mages entering the battle. Erza made a call to Mira and sent a second team, but didn't say who."

"I can smell the water witch," Cobra commented.

"Think she sent the rest of your Grand Magic Games team?" Natsu asked Laxus, throwing a flaming fist at several men.

"Probably. Gajeel will be around here somewhere and since she's manning the guild I'm assuming Elfman must be around here somewhere to round it all out."

"Makes sense," Natsu came to a dead stop, sniffing the air.

"What's wrong hound dog?"

"Lucy's bleeding. I'd know that scent anywhere." Natsu was the first to move forward, flames forming under his feet as he catapulted himself into the air towards his teammate. Static electricity gathered around Laxus before he disappeared in a bright bolt of light.

"Fucking show-offs," mumbled Cobra to himself. He lurched forward as his feet began to leave the found. He looked back to see the blue flying cat holding onto him. Well, now at least he could see the pros of having an exceed as a partner, granted snakes were still better.

"Drop me by bolt face."

"Aye sir!" He let go of Cobra's jacket, continuing on to where Natsu was at. Cobra let loose a poison dragon roar as he landed next to Gajeel.

"What's your sour ass doing here?"

"Fuck you screw brain. Lucy's in trouble, Natsu caught the scent of blood, so we're all trying to get to her and Cana."

"Fuck. Of course Bunny would be in the middle of this mess."

"Yeah, never fucking fails it seems."

"Makes sense why Laxus and Natsu were in a fucking hurry. Doesn't explain why you want over there too."

"She's a friend and guildmate."

"Uh-huh. Wanna try that one again?"

"She's my fucking mate you dill hole!" Gajeel started to laugh, his iron sword-swinging out, knocking ten men on their asses.

"Good luck with Bunny, you'll need it!" Gajeel turned his blade broadside, motioning for Cobra to jump on. In a fluid motion, he threw Cobra into the air, closer to where the rest of the team was. He turned around to see several men turn to ice, blades drawn to attack from the rear.

"Are you alright?" Evergreen asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lucy's in trouble, again."

"Of course. It's almost habitual by now, but at least that means all these idiots are gathered in one spot. Easy to take down," Gray smirked. "Meet you there." Gajeel watched him go before turning on Evergreen.

"How long has Cobra known Lucy was his mate?"

"Since we were trapped. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to how the hell he plans to explain this to her team. Should be a grand ole show." Evergreen rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smile. It would indeed be interesting.

"Evergreen," Juvia waved at the familiar face. "Juvia is glad to see you are alright. Juvia assumes the fight is moving over there."

"Yeah. Lucy and Cana are there, so how about we go raise a little hell?" Wings erupted from her back as she grabbed Juvia, taking to the skies where she met Freed and Erza.

"There!" Erza pointed to the middle of the fight. Lucy had Leo and Taurus out, adorning her Sagittarius star dress to boot. Cana's cards were flying out in intricate formations, causing a lot of damage their her enemies. The four of them landed not too far from the two women, flames and lightning flashed all about them.

"Damn," Gajeel muttered, "Where the hell are all these guys coming from? They keep appearing out of thin air!"

"I shall figure it out!" Freed took to the sky, looking for any type of magic that was transporting their enemy to the battlefront. His dark eye was scanning the entirety of the grounds, finally pinpointing a portal that several mages were keeping open. He unsheathed his rapier, flying towards the trio, slashing three X's across their torsos. The portal immediately closed, cutting off the supply of armed men. He set up magic canceling runes around the men, ensuring they wouldn't be able to open it back up. A sudden trembling of the earth caused the green-haired man to turn around to see Elfman in his beast form tear a tree from the ground. Swinging the fir tree around like a bat, knocking several men out in one swift motion.

"Elfman," Freed called to the mage, "head to the center where the others are. It is where the bulk of the enemy has gathered." Elfman nodded, running through the thick of people, knocking over whoever was in his way.

"Laxus. Freed took out the portal so this should be the last of them," Elfman stated, throwing punches with his massive beast fists.

"Thank Mavis!" He looked over to see Lucy clutching her bleeding side, leaning heavily on Cana but still in her star dress. "How many do you figure are left, Freed?"

"Roughly three hundred twenty, give or take ten."

"Little Blue, Lucy needs some healing." He watched as two totems brought her down to them. "Everyone else, form a circle around them. Nothing gets passed us!"

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu fists ignited as the rest of the guild members went on the defensive, waiting for them to make the first move.

"Who would have thought that you'd break out of the special capsules I bought on the black market."

"Mayor Tulle!" Evergreen gasped.

"Not exactly," his form began to change drastically.

"It's the leader of the dark guild, Crimson Death," Erza stated, eyes narrowing at their foe. "He's responsible for the death of several mages, not to mention multiple counts of sex trafficking and black market trades."

"Very astute, Titania. I was very excited to learn we had some undercover mages from Fairy Tail attending, granted I wasn't sure which group you were. I decided to minimize the risk by sending everyone into those lovely pockets."

"I can't get this wound to close, something is wrong."

"Wrong indeed, young girl. She was hit with a highly specialized poison I found amongst all the goods here. No idea how long she had but I doubt you're magic can save her, just prolonging the inevitable."

"Where's the antidote?" Gray yelled at their foe.

"No idea. Not like I care if the little bitch dies or not. None of you have the power to save her so you might as well cut," his body lurched forward, blood trickling from his mouth as he looked down to see a hand protruding out of his stomach.

"No-one hurts my mate and gets out scott-fucking-free," Cobra murmured into his ear. "Why don't you choke on this for a while, would hate for you to not experience your own death." Cobra blew poison into his face, unceremoniously dropping the man to the ground. He ran over to Lucy, watching as Wendy was trying everything she could to heal her wound. "I've got this Little Blue. I'll suck the poison out and then you can finish up." Wendy nodded her head, confidence shining through her eyes.

Cobra ripped the fabric further by her wound so he could bite her to find the poison. "Fuck, this tastes like ass."

"Have a lot of experience in that, Cobra?"

"Fuck you Bix!"

"No thanks. I don't mess with taken men," he laughed as he took to the air, his babies green magic firing at the enemy.

"Smartass." He pulled Lucy's wrist to his mouth, biting the tender flesh while sending the antidote into her bloodstream. "Give it a few moments, her color should return and then you can start healing her. Doubt she wakes soon."

"I've got this. You go kick some ass."

"Oh, you fucking know it Little Blue!" Cobra jumped into the fold, fighting alongside the rest of his team and guild. It wasn't going to take them long to finish off the rest of these assholes. They were at least ten times stronger than these idiots. The smart ones were running off, realizing that they were fighting Fairy Tail, but most stayed to finish off their mission. Futile as it was.

"Well, that was fun!" Natsu said as he rotated his shoulder. "How are we getting home?"

"Same way we got here, you flaming idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, ice dick!"

"You wanna go!"

"Bring it on ice perv!"

"Enough!" Natsu and Gray stopped in their tracks, feeling the heat of Erza's wrath breathing down their necks. "I will call Mest to bring us all back, if you think Lucy is good enough to travel, Wendy."

"She's stable. She'll need a lot of water and sleep but will definitely make a full recovery." Erza nodded, making the call to Mest. Cobra scooped Lucy up in his arms, holding her close.

"With a group this large, it'll take me three jumps to get us all back to Fairy Tail. And, the landing will probably be a bit rough. Hang on tight." All the members of the guild shimmered before disappearing from sight. They landed on a rocky surface to catch their footing before they moved again. The second shift had several of them holding their stomachs or mouths, this time though they barely managed to touch the ground before they were off again. Their finals top was the guildhall and unfortunately, they all crashed into tables, chairs, floors disturbing the quiet solace of the normally rowdy guildhall.

"Welcome back brats. I take it everything has been sorted out?" Master Makarov inquired with the green-faced troupe.

"Why are you so loud gramps?" Natsu mumbled, hand covering his mouth as he slunk down to a lying position on the floor.

"Laxus, my boy, come to my office to debrief me. The rest of you, get your lazy asses off the floor." The guild broke out in peels of laughter as the wobbly mages slowly started moving around again.

"Where's Luce and poison breath?" Natsu asked, sniffing the air for their scents in the room.

"Oh, you know, Cobra mentioned something about wanting to download a movie and chill with Lucy in front of the lacrima-vision," Bickslow smirked as he made his way to the bar. He'd give the poor boy some time to explain to Lucy before he let it slip that they were mates. The chaos that would cause had his inner self giggling gleefully.

"What are you planning, Bickslow?" Kinana asked the mage while she dried a glass beer mug. "Nothing that'll wreck the guildhall, I hope."

"Nothing catastrophic." She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Can I get my usual, please?"

"Coming right up."

Cobra had snuck out the back with Lucy in his arms, thankful that he was used to random landings like that thanks to his past. He walked the quiet streets to his home until they came to the forest, away from people so he could actually get some sleep without others random shit bothering him. He managed to get a consecutive five hours of sleep out here, which was better than the two, or so, he'd get when he was on missions. After dealing in that hellish bubble he was more than ready to just pass out for a couple of hours. Lucy wasn't even dreaming so that'd work in his favor, and he could figure out how the hell to explain things later.

He woke four hours later to an empty bed, the smell of food cooking made its way to his nose. He immediately bolted out of bed, heading to the intruder that was in his house, specifically his kitchen, when he saw golden hair swishing across his vision. He blinked a couple of times to see Lucy standing there is a pair of his boxers and a loose shirt, flipping pancakes.

"How was your nap?" She looked at him over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"It was fine. I almost poisoned your ass though. Not exactly the brightest idea to roam my house alone while I'm asleep."

"You'll have to get over it, eventually." Cobra's eye glared at her back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We're mates. Did you hit your head in the last battle, have a mild case of amnesia or something?" Lucy asked, concern on her face but her eyes held an old gleam to them. "Maybe you're just getting old."

"Fuck you!" He walked menacingly towards her.

"Yes, please." That caused him to stop dead in his tracks before she burst out laughing. "Your face! Oh my Mavis, that was priceless."

"Careful, you're playing a dangerous game with a dragon. Besides, weren't you upset with me earlier?" He sat at the table, resting an elbow on the table and head in the palm of his hand.

"I was until I had some time to think about it," Lucy confessed. "My past hasn't exactly made me the most confident person in the world, so I tend to automatically push people away when something small happens. When you said you weren't even sure you were going to tell me, well that hurt, so I do what I do best and ran."

"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't fucking believe myself, Lucy. I wanted more fucking time to sort through it all, make sure you fucking wanted me." He looked when she snorted, placing a plate in front of him.

"Apple seed pancakes. I figured you might want a dose of poison when you woke up. After my brief run-in with that stupid flower in the one pocket, I thought it was plenty obvious that I wanted you."

"Sexually, yes, I'm damn irresistible," she giggled as he tried to toss his hair. "I'm fucking damaged, have a dark past, so being with me until the end of time may not be what you fucking want to sign up for."

"We all have a past Erik, but it's what you do with your future that matters. I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn. Well, ok then. We're doing this shit right then."

"Right?"

"Yea! I have a fucking five date rule before you get into my pants you know. I'm not some floozy who'll give it up for a few sweet words and a home-cooked meal." Lucy shook her head, giggling the entire time. "After we finish eating I will take you home, then tomorrow we start anew, with a surprise date."

"So, sex is completely off the table for five dates then?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but by the fifth date I will be fucking you on this table that's a promise."


End file.
